universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey Through The Land Before Time.
Journey Though The Land Before Time'' Is An EMV Dark Ride (That Has The Same technology as Indiana Jones Adventure at Disneyland) At Universal Studios Philadelphia & Universal Studios Williamsburg. It is Based The Land Before Time Franchise. It Was Formery At the New York Area At Universal Studios Philadelphia & Woody Woodpecker's Kid Zone At Universal Studios Williamsburg. The Ride Was Brought Back In The New Great Valley Expansion At Universal's Island's Of Adventure in Florida, Universal Studios Philadelphia, Universal Studios Japan Universal's Island's Of Adventure Singapore And Universal Studios Williamsburg. The ride is considered to be the most technologically complex attractions Universal has ever built. Queue The queue consists of the Stand-By line and the Express line, which riders see bones and fossil remains of dinosaurs TPA. Pre-Show Guests are loaded into either Room A or Room B, then the lights dim and a projection appears telling guests about how Littlefoot and his friends had found the Great Valley. then, the video is interuppted by a paleontologist/scientist named Dr. Jake (Jim Carrey) as he tell the riders that they will be riding in a "Time Jeep" that will take them back in time to the age of the dinosaurs and tour The Great Valley to go on a mission to save Littlefoot and the gang from extinction and bring it back to TPA.Then, during a safety video, Dr. Jake tells guests how to board the vehicle and fasten their selt belts, they are also notified that the ride can get rough and bumpy, so he aslo talks about No Flash Photography Becase It Alterter The Homeing Signal And That Not Good. And people who have Heart Conditions, Back or Neck problems, dizzeness or motion sickness, or sensitivity to Fog, Strobe, or Fire effects may not ride. Then, the doors open, and you make your way to the boarding station. Cast James Earl Jones as Narrator Jim Carrey as Dr. Jake TBA Script '''Ride Script (2018-)' COMPUTER (Voiceover) Time travelers: place all loose items in the pouch in front of you, fasten your seatbelt, and remain seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the Time Jeep. And please watch children. (Spanish safety spiel) Tiempo de viajeros: lugar todos suelto artículos en la Bolsa de delante de ti, fije su cinturón de seguridad, y permanecer sentado con sus manos, brazos, pies, y las piernas dentro de la hora de Jeep. y por favor ver los niños. (Ride vehicle begins to move.) COMPUTER Time travel commencing in T minus 10 seconds and counting. DR. JAKE (Voiceover) Hey Guys, it's me, Dr. Jake. We got a date with some dinosaurs, let's move it. DR. JAKE See you on the other side! (Sparks fly from the walls and Strobe Lights go off as the vehicle travels back in time.) DR. JAKE Perfect Landing! Computer, search for our dinosaurs. COMPUTER TBA. (TBA Grunts) COMPUTER (Beeps) Warning. TBA. DR. JAKE TBA, Don't Worry! (TBA eating a TBA) COMPUTER (Beeps) TBA. (Beep) TBA. (Beep) Velociraptor. (Vehicle accelerates through the dark forest) (TBA hits vehicle) DR. JAKE What was that?! COMPUTER TBA, System Malfunction. DR. JAKE I'm losing you! DR. JAKE Okay, we got ya back! COMPUTER (Beep) Tyrannosaurus Rex TYRANNOSAURUS REX (Roars) (Vehicle accelerates through darkness) DR. JAKE Hold on, I'm getting you out of there! (Vehicle makes sharp right turn) (TBA Roars) COMPUTER (Beep) TBA. DR. JAKE Don't worry, he's a vegetarian… (TBA sneezes on vehicle.) (Vehicle accelerates through a forest) COMPUTER (Beeps) TBA in 90 seconds. DR. JAKE Computer, you worry too much! COMPUTER (Beep) TBA. DR. JAKE Incoming! COMPUTER (Beeps) TBA in 60 seconds. DR. JAKE I know, don't worry! COMPUTER (Beep) Compsognathus. (Vehicle goes down a steep drop) COMPUTER Tyrannosaurus Rex TYRANNOSAURUS-REX (Roars) (Vehicle accelerates through darkness while the T-Rex gains on you) COMPUTER Power Level: Critical (Vehicle suddenly stops) (Lightning strikes reveal the Tyrannosaurus Rex) (Tyrannosaurus Rex roars.) (On-Ride Photo is taken) (Vehicle gains power and speeds away) DR. JAKE Okay, we're juiced! COMPUTER Dinosaurs found. DR. JAKE Those are our dinosaurs, we got em, we got em! (Lasers go around Littlefoot and the gang as they are captured) COMPUTER TBA. (TBA Alarm beeps) DR. JAKE Brace yourselves! (Vehicle goes down a steep drop, avoiding the T-Rex) (Strobes flash) (Bright flash as you return to the present day.) COMPUTER Time Travel Complete. DR. JAKE You made it! You made it! Great job everyone, and look who made it with us! (Littlefoot and the gang can be seen roaming around the facility on the TV) I better settle them in before the dinosaurs freak out. Thanks for riding! COMPUTER Please gather personal belongings from the pouch in front of you, and remain seated until the Jeep comes to a complete stop. Have a great day here at Universal Studios. Ride Script (1995-2017) COMPUTER (Voiceover) Time travelers: place all loose items in the pouch in front of you, fasten your seatbelt, and remain seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the Time Jeep. And please watch children. (Spanish safety spiel) Tiempo de viajeros: lugar todos suelto artículos en la Bolsa de delante de ti, fije su cinturón de seguridad, y permanecer sentado con sus manos, brazos, pies, y las piernas dentro de la hora de Jeep. y por favor ver los niños. (Ride vehicle begins to move.) COMPUTER Time travel commencing in T minus 10 seconds and counting. DR. JAKE (Voiceover) This is Jake. Listen up: we’ve gotta get in, grab the dinosaurs, and get out before TBA. Let’s roll. (Strobe Lights go off as the vehicle travels back in time.) DR. JAKE Okay. Now, let’s go get those dinosaurs. Computer, what’re you tracking? COMPUTER TBA. DR. JAKE Not our dino. COMPUTER (Beeps) Warning. TBA. DR. JAKE TBA. COMPUTER (Beeps) TBA. (Beep) TBA. (Beep) Velociraptor. DR. JAKE Time to get serious. Locking autopilot on homing signals—now! Hang on! I’m tracking a big dino on the scope. Could be ours. Computer: full stop. Identify. TYRANNOSAURUS REX (Roar) COMPUTER (Beep) Tyrannosaurus Rex. DR. JAKE Definitely not our dino. Go! Go! Go! Another big guy comin’ up. Computer, slow and identify. COMPUTER (Beep) TBA. DR. JAKE Still not our dino, but at least this one’s a vegetarian… (TBA sneezes on vehicle.) Whoa! COMPUTER (Beeps) TBA in 90 seconds. DR. JAKE We’d better move it. COMPUTER (Beep) TBA. DR. JAKE Incoming! COMPUTER (Beeps) TBA in 60 seconds. DR. JAKE We can’t stop now. Keep going, keep going! COMPUTER (Beep) Compsognathus. DR. JAKE Computer, what’s happening? COMPUTER Loss of traction. TYRANNOSAURUS-REX (Roars) DR. JAKE Four-wheel drive! Kick it! COMPUTER (Beeps) Warning. TBA. DR. JAKE Evasive maneuver! Right! Left! Right! Left! That was close. (Computer beeps) Computer, now what? COMPUTER (Beeps) Tyrannosaurus Rex. (Tyrannosaurus Rex roars.) (On-Ride Photo is taken) DR. JAKE That’s it. Abort mission. Abort! Abort! COMPUTER Dinosaurs found. DR. JAKE Get the dinos! Get the passengers out now! (Lasers go around Littlefoot and the gang as they are captured) COMPUTER TBA. (TBA Alarm beeps) DR. JAKE Brace yourselves! This is it! They’re not gonna make it! They’re not gonna make it! (Bright flash as you return to the present day.) COMPUTER Time Travel Complete. DR. JAKE You made it! I knew you would. And guess who made it back with you? (Littlefoot and the gang can be seen roaming around the facility on the TV) I better settle them in before the dinosaurs freak out. Thanks for Everything! COMPUTER Please gather personal belongings from the pouch in front of you, and remain seated until the Rover comes to a complete stop. Have a great day here at Universal Studios. Ride. The guests exit the pre-show area and proceed down a staircase to the underground loading area. Universal cast members dressed as TPA.workers stand at control panels for the Time Jeeps. Through windows in the walls (actually projection screens),After Riders get on their vehicle (designed to look like a Time Jeep). guests can see that the room is surrounded by lava. Guests board ar and the vehicle proceeds around a corner and inside the time tunnel.Lights flash around the guests, then the lights go out and a field of stars appears briefly around them before The Great Vally scene fades into view. TPA. Gift Shop TBA Trivia * The On-Board music is composed by James Horner (who did the music for the original Land Before Time) * the Compsognathus used to move by using a turntable with arms which had chains and pulleys attached to the black-lit figure. Unfortunately, due to the effects high maintenance cost and frequent downtime, in 1996, The effect was permanently deactivated and the figures were lit up as static props, in 2017, the turntable was demolished. for the new version Of the Ride, the Compsognathus will be projected on 4K Ultra HD screens. Gallery TPA we need images, like Now!Category:Attractions Category:Article under construction Category:Fanon Category:Universal's Islands of Adventure Category:Universal Studios Japan Category:Images will be uploaded!